


Española borracha follando

by Whatadream24



Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: This is why Sadie doesn't drink.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Javier Escuella
Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088510
Kudos: 3





	Española borracha follando

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Sadie or a Javier one-shot and I did my best to keep them in character but I apologize if they both sound a bit off :P 
> 
> Also, not as detailed with the sex as I wanted to be but I didn't want the story to be longer than it had to be
> 
> Enjoy!

The warmth of the crackling fire is welcoming on her visible skin. Lemoyne air tonight is a bit chilly; 55 degrees. 

Sadie takes another drink from the bottle at her feet and she leans back onto her hands as she swallows the alcohol. The woman allows her long, dirty blonde hair to fall naturally, even if much of it touches the ground. She outstretches her legs and crosses one over the other while silently counting the heads of all the members of the Van Der Linde gang surrounding the fire. 

They’re all here. 

Heavy chit chatted and laughter fills the air. Javier continues to play his guitar. He plays the instrument like he plays beautiful women; with grace and tenderness. 

His singing ends up being lost in the gruff, drunken voices of Bill, Uncle, and Arthur attempting to sing along and Sadie can’t stop the smile from reaching her lips. She shakes her head and reaches for the bottle again, slowly finishing the last bit of the lukewarm alcohol inside. 

Sadie is hungry. This is her second bottle of flavorless beer and the minute she moves from her current position, Sadie can feel just how much of a lightweight she is. 

“Oh hell!” Sadie groans to herself. 

She then proceeds to use the ground to push herself back on her feet and tries to focus her eyes on something quick before she makes her inebriation known, which shouldn’t be a worry of hers. Much of the gang is full of whiskey just the same. Once Sadie finds her footing, she leaves the noisy campfire to find her cot. Her mind isn’t entirely succumbed to the effects of the two bottles of beer she had drunk so she is safely returned to her cot. 

Sadie isn’t looking to go to bed. She removes her boots and sighs the second the night time air touches the warm skin of her feet through her cotton socks. 

These boots of hers are a total pain in her ass and her feet. There had been an incident where she ended up tripping over her damned boots because, for some frustrating reason, they don’t fit her correctly. Some days she feels like she’s walking around in Arthur’s boots. 

Sadie groans and rubs her left temple with the heel of her left hand. She realizes how clammy her hands are and wipes them both on her pant legs before standing back up and heading back towards the campfire. The cheerful sounds of the gang return to her and so does the heat of the fire that seems to have gotten brighter during her short time away. 

Javier is still playing and singing, with Arthur and Bill square dancing. The others are talking amongst themselves and sharing some giggle-inducing gossip. Arthur and Bill are completely inebriated. One of them is bound to hurl or pass out by the end of Javier’s song. 

They wouldn’t be the first ones. Sean is long gone, fast asleep with his head nestled atop Karen’s lap. 

The smell of the popping fire and Dutch’s cigar awakens a strange desire for more beer within Sadie. What the hell? The woman can’t even believe herself right now and this is why she doesn’t normally drink. 

Sadie takes a seat beside Molly, who is busy combing her long fingers through Jack’s disheveled hair. Dutch peers over Molly at Sadie and snickers. He releases another puff of smoke and grins.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you intoxicated,” Dutch confesses and takes another drag from his glistening cigar. 

Sadie doesn’t pay any mind to him though and draws her eyes over to Javier, the man with an angel’s voice. She can feel the beating of her heart in her chest more than ever now that she is under the influence and her palms begin to sweat again. 

She leans forward into her lap and holds her head down low. She moans and groans to herself. Maybe a swig of whiskey will perk her up again, or maybe she is just thinking idiotically. 

Javier stands up, playing away on his guitar and singing like he just came down from the Heavens, wandering to where Sadie sits low and half-drunk on a log beside Molly and Jack. The entire gang knows how Javier likes to flirt and they just let him do what he does best with the Adler widow. Like he will be able to sway her anyway. Molly eventually gets up with Jack to get him ready for bed. 

Karen and Sean are gone to bed as well as Reverend Swanson, who was the first to become intoxicated. Nothing new there. 

The gang begins to get smaller and smaller until there is barely a peep from anyone, besides the soft singing voice of Javier. He isn’t even playing his guitar anymore. He kneels in front of Sadie and lays his guitar down beside him. 

The fire is still crackling. The chirping of crickets becomes very known now that the loud sounds of the others have died off. 

“Feeling alright?” Javier asks softly and Sadie is very slow when raising her head. 

She only had two beers, two!! Javier smiles faintly at Sadie and takes a seat beside her. They haven’t spoken to each other, not entirely. Javier is smart enough to know that Sadie is a hard-headed woman, but she has good reasons. He knows her story. 

Sadie flicks her wrist at Javier and takes the bottle of whiskey from his grip. Javier doesn’t mind. He’s had his share tonight. 

“Your voice is amazin’,” Sadie admits calmly and takes a small drink from the whiskey bottle. 

She winces as the nasty hard liquor slides down her throat, burning along the way and her brown eyes look lazily up into Javier’s. He is to her right. He bumps his knuckles lightly into Sadie’s hand and she gets the hint, passing him the bottle. 

Javier hums to himself and nods his head. He is aware of how good of a singer he is and he is glad that the widow has finally taken notice. 

“I’ve been singing since I was a boy,” Javier comments and turns his eyes to the flames before him, leaning into his lap. 

Sadie takes in a deep breath and yawns just before raising and stretching out her arms. Javier turns his eyes to the stretching woman and smiles, passing her the bottle. He isn’t sure if he can get too flirtatious with the widow but he’d be a fool to not try. Javier stands up and offers her a hand. Sadie looks up at the young man and blinks her eyes. She takes another drink from the warm whiskey and chuckles deeply. She is not like the other women in the gang. 

“Let’s dance!” 

Sadie rolls her eyes and flops her hand down into his glove. Javier takes a secure hold of her hand and carefully places his other on her hip. Sadie still has the whiskey bottle in her hand, even though her hand is over his shoulder. He can hear the liquor splash and roll around in the emptying bottle. 

“Unlike Arthur and Bill, I know how to move my feet!” Javier announces quietly to Sadie who is starting to feel the whiskey effects. 

She is close to Javier, really close. A man she barely says a word to. Her head moves away from his neck and as they move back and forth around the fire, Sadie looks into his eyes, seeing the fire reflected in them. 

“You think your words will sway me, fool?” Sadie taunts the man and pulls herself away from Javier. 

She is wobbly on her feet when she turns her back to him and he reaches out to take the bottle of whiskey from her. Javier takes the last bit of whiskey for himself and drops the bottle. The tension is rising and he knows that she can feel it too, no matter how inebriated she is. She is still walking and talking. 

“You gotta’ nasty reputation, boy!” Sadie snaps and she is officially drunk. 

Javier’s smirk turns into a chuckle and he follows the woman to where ever it is she’s wobbling to. Sadie is quite the character. Javier doesn’t say anything as he watches over her carefully, as they are both too close to the fire. Sure, Javier has a nasty reputation, but he isn’t going to do anything that Sadie doesn’t want to do. 

Javier is careful when he helps Sadie away from the fire. She steps over one of the logs with his assistance and before long, she has lead both of them over to the stash of beer at the food cart where she usually gets hers from. She reaches into the box and pulls out one for herself and one for Javier. He snickers at her but takes the bottle anyway. 

“I-I miss my old life,” the woman admits and her voice is low. Sadie slumps down onto the ground and opens her bottle of beer. 

Javier doesn’t question her and sits down, cross-legged beside her. He clanks the butt of his beer bottle into hers and takes a long drink. Sadie sniffs, drags her weary eyes over to the man beside her, and ends up letting herself fall into his shoulder.

Javier carefully takes the bottle from Sadie and sets it down beside him. He looks down at her head on his shoulder and goes for it. Javier uses his right hand to grab Sadie’s chin, very cautiously as he does so and stares into her cocoa eyes. The bags under them don’t worry him; she is beautiful with or without. 

Sadie’s lips open slightly but fall closed again and that’s when Javier closes the space between them. It is a gentle kiss at first and some affliction coming from Sadie but she doesn’t bother to push him away or stand up. 

His lips are soft and warm. 

Javier leans moreover to Sadie and eventually he is above her, helping her onto her back. The woman moans into Javier’s lips and he unrolls his tongue into her mouth. The two begin to kiss like a pair of adolescent kids, swapping spit and even biting each other’s lips. 

Sadie will blame it all on the booze. She is too weakened by it anyway at this point that even trying to push Javier off will only make her weaker and this feels too good to end it. It’s been so long since she’s had a man kiss her like this. The man above Sadie removes the hand from the back of her head and grips her face, accidentally pinching her dirty cheek with his thumb, deepening their kiss. 

Sadie situates herself more comfortably on the ground and bends her knees. This allows Javier the room to rest himself against her and the moment their clothed bodies touch, Sadie groans and forces Javier into her neck where he sloppily kisses and latches onto with his teeth. 

They aren’t completely out in the open and neither of them has the desire to move, so whoever happens to wander over this way, well, they will be peeping. 

Javier’s dark hair falls into his face and he growls in frustration trying to keep them tucked behind his ears but they keep falling in his not so clear line of vision. The moon isn’t shining bright tonight and they are no longer in sight of the fire. The darkness will hopefully be just enough to keep them hidden in case someone happens to travel over this way. 

Javier whispers sweet Spanish words into her ear while he unbuckles his belt with one free hand and uses the other to unbutton the front of her yellow blouse. 

Sadie can only drunkenly smile to herself at this moment. She brings her arms above her head and opens her eyes to see not a whole lot of anything. She can see bits of Javier’s face and that is just enough for her. 

“You need to be quiet now, love,” Javier says quietly against Sadie’s temple and she can feel his movements between her legs. 

She didn’t hear his zipper or his belt being unbuckled but the hot piece of his man-flesh is rested against her inner thigh. He doesn’t struggle to get her pants undone. For Javier, sex is easy. 

Sadie is an easy prey tonight. Drunk and alone. 

As much as Javier doesn’t want to admit it or think about it, he is taking advantage of Sadie. He is not hurting her but he is not allowing her to take any charge. He knows how inebriated she is and it doesn’t bother him that this is happening; not entirely. 

Sadie can tell what’s happening. She is wasted but she is allowing Javier to fuck her. Her need for sex is too strong and Javier was the only man willing to get naked like this, in this proximity of the other Van Der Linde members. Javier Escuella is the most sexually open member of the gang and he makes it obvious. His romantic and sensual charm is what gets the women to fall at his feet. It worked tonight on Sadie. Easy as pie! 

Sadie lifts her hips after Javier lightly taps her on the belly to do so and her open pants are pulled down from her ass just like that. She can feel the cool night air against her pubic bone and her exposed hips and before long at all, Javier’s warm mouth presses a wet kiss to her lower lips, earning himself a muffled gasp. 

“Quiet love,” Javier whispers this time with his hand over her mouth and he lowers his head back down between her legs one last time for a few, long strokes of his tongue.

God, just a few licks from his fire tongue and Sadie is mush. Her center is hot, aching, and wet now. 

Javier removes his bare hand from Sadie’s mouth and captures her lips into another deep, lustful kiss. One hand tenderly squeezes her soft breasts and the other grabs a hold of his hard cock and aims it perfectly with her hot center. 

He pierces her lips with his tongue and finds her own. He is a wonderful kisser and Sadie latches onto the sides of his face, holding him in place. 

The man eases the head of his dick into Sadie’s hot center after running along her welcoming folds and groans at the sudden tightness of her, slowly urging his hips forward. Sadie groans with Javier into their sloppy kiss and he removes his hands from their current positions and uses them to hold himself up as he sets a good starting pace. 

Sadie furrows her brow and claws to the man’s upper back, locking her ankles together around his waist. It offers him more room for a deeper penetration to which he takes with a sly grin. 

He can’t see much of Sadie’s face but he can tell that she is enjoying this moment. 

They fuck with their clothes on and it’s fine. It makes for an easy get-away if needed. Javier digs his fingers into the earth beneath them and quickens his pace. The wetness of her insides is simply amazing. He can already feel the telltale throbbing of his orgasm nearing and he doesn’t want that just yet.

Javier is a good lover and being a good lover means he has a lot of preferences. He shows Sadie some of those preferences and one of them is a tight grip around her throat, teamed with a mess of softly spoken filthy Spanish terms. 

“Tu apretado coño es mío,” 

Javier doesn’t tighten his fingers around Sadie’s throat but he keeps his hand there because it gets his blood going and he knows the women love a little bit of fear. Sadie is a tough woman. The man leans himself up onto his knees and Sadie’s ankles unlock, falling to the ground. Javier smirks down at the woman in her position and removes his hand at her throat, placing it down onto one of her knees. 

He puts pressure on both of her knees, spreading her legs even further and she whimpers. She’s been good at keeping herself quiet so far. 

She hasn’t spoken a word and Javier is fine with that. He keeps his hands on Sadie’s knees and begins to fuck her again. This position isn’t so different from the last but it feels better than before. He isn’t buried so deep. 

“Oh damn!” Sadie cries out and Javier snickers, using his knees to hold himself up and he welcomes the woman to wrap her legs back around him so he can go bat-shirt crazy. 

He is very, very close. His heart is pounding like a block of iron dropping onto a weak, wooden floor. Sadie arches her back and opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Javier grabs onto her womanly hips, pinches his fingers deep into her warm muscle, and pulls her onto his hard thrusts. This feels amazing and he’s so close now. Javier doesn’t stop, he can’t. 

“Ohh mierda!! the handsome Spanish man curses in his native language, tossing his head back a little bit as he humps her impulsively. 

Their sounds are noisy and nasty. 

Sadie reaches out to him and grabs onto the rough material of his shirt. She pulls herself forward and pushes Javier onto his back. He is surprised but accepts it. 

“Oh, taking charge?” Javier teases and holds onto Sadie’s hips as she bounces on him. 

She is good at this, meeting his thrusts each time. Her naked breasts bounce even more now in this new position and Javier reaches forward to grab one. His panting is pathetic but so is Sadie’s. She is extremely wet and she can feel her stomach begin to tickle. 

Javier is close again. Sadie’s blurred mind finally begins to clear up but it doesn’t mean she’s stopping. Her bare knees are sore from the grass burns but nothing too bad. 

“Oh mierda, mierda!!” Javier curses like a wild animal and his fingers painfully dig into Sadie’s hips as the two of them fuck and he explodes. 

Sadie moans and groans pathetically, suddenly meeting her end. He didn’t pull out and it pisses Sadie off. She doesn’t do anything about it though, it was her fault just as much as it was Javier’s. His cum is warm and it burns inside of her. Sadie rolls off Javier and the two just lay beside each other and stare up into the star-speckled sky, listening to their shared heavy breathing.


End file.
